Talk:AIF/@comment-13740085-20150331185617/@comment-14850713-20150401145636
IC: Under the cover of a barrage of Harpoon missiles, H Force steams at top speed towards the rear of the combined 1st and 2nd Fleets of the USN which have hemmed in the IKN fleet. 8 super warships, 48 heavy/regular battleships & battlecruisers, 24 heavy cruisers and 24 destroyers move forward in the familiar arrow formation, super-warships in front, heavy units in 2 columns behind, destroyers in both flanks. Over 500 aircraft swarm over the USN from 3 different directions, and this time they press their attacks home. But instead of attacking the heavy units, they pick off the escorts, sinking several cruisers and destroyers despite terrible losses from AA fire. The escort screen is thrown into confusion as the AFOH surface force comes into range. Another Harpoon barrage signals the start of the next phase as the AFOH heavy units unleash rocket-assisted guided shells. This catches the USN fleet in mid-deployment as the Colorado''s and regular battleships are in the process of moving to shore bombardment positions. Instead of charging in, the super-warships slow down while the 2 heavy unit columns each transition to a battle line. Radar-guided 46cm (with terminal laser guidance) shells rain down on the American ships from an unexpected direction. The reaction, however, is swift, as a wave of MCMs followed by a 204cm barrage hit the fleet. Tolbert: "Admiral, our close-in systems are weathering the storm, but we'll be hard-pressed to keep this up. Some units are already reporting multiple hits." As long as we stay in this range we'll be able to duel them, Bouexic thought to himself. The escorts can handle the MCMs but he knows the 204s are the real killers. Bouexic: "Stay in this range, Captain. And remind everyone that the ''Colorado''s are the priority targets. The Americans shooting at us buys Hodston time to fortify his defenses." Tolbert: ''Yes si--" The reply is inaudible, as the ''Collins, a Murray-class battleship, explodes near the flagship Tonnerre. In seconds multiple explosions reverberate, but it's not from the fleet. In the distance, several flashes are seen, punctuated by a few muffled but towering geysers. Bouexic smiles. The timing was perfect, no doubt helped by AFOH tracking. Minutes after the AIF missile attack, the Shadow Wolves find their prey. Several Horizon''s and the super-warships on the right flank of the USN fleet, the ''Medusa's Stare and the Arbitrator, are successively hit by powered mines. Sub Commander: "Scratch a few heavies. And Variable, we also took out some ''Kraken''s along the way." Bouexic: "Great show, Winston. See you in Rendezvous Point Alpha. Variable out." Then, turning to Tolbert, "Contact the IKN, tell them the Iron Dome is down and that we have inflicted considerable damage to the USN." Like bloodied boxers, the 2 fleets disengage. The AFOH fleet has delivered a heavy blow to the invasion plan: 1 super-warship, 3 ''Colorado''s, 3 lighter battleships, 6 ''Horizon''s, 6 cruisers, 8 destroyers and 8 ''Kraken''s sunk, 1 super-warship crippled, 3 super-warships and several more battleships and escorts heavily damaged. But the cost was also significant: 5 heavy battleships, 7 regular battleships, 4 cruisers and 6 destroyers sunk, and 5 super-warships and several battleships and escorts heavily damaged. Also, over 350 planes, 70% of the attacking squadrons, have been shot down. OOC: Of course at this point it cannot be determined yet how much of the damage inflicted was due solely to the AFOH attack or to the AIF missile strike.